500 Years Ago
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: A triple crossover! Using InuYasha, Skip Beat!, & Yu Yu Hakusho! Strange, but I just happen to be used to writing InuYasha&Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, so I thought why not with Skip Beat! Yup. Sooo on with this.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (by Yoshihiro Togashi), Inu Yasha (by Rumiko Takahahashi), or Skip Beat (by Yoshiki Nakamura).

**Summary:** The Tokyo life is harsh and cruel… for those who want to become an actress, an actor, or a singer. Kyoko Mogami wishing to play a newer role that doesn't involve Mio-like roles finally accepts a role where she stars as a priestess for a play called 500 Years Ago. Little does she know… this movie will change her life.

**Authoress Note:** It's a triple cross-over with Inu Yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Skip Beat. If you don't know either of these series it is alright because I will be limiting the characters I use from these three series. Also, I'm twisting these characters into a more preferable age and intellect that matches… also time setting as well.

**Pairings:** KagomeXKurama, KyokoXRen

**Characters being used mostly:**

**Skip Beat**

Kyoko Mogami She is a nice 16 year old girl, seeking revenge on her childhood friend Sho Fuwa for betraying her. She has a type of personality where she can send these deep chills on people, whether being filmed or just talking to a friend. She is a persistent hard worker, and she is part of a section called Love Me started by the owner of LME talent agency.

Tsuruga Ren Ren is a 20 year old famous actor. He is possibly "corn", Kyoko's "fairy-prince" guy. He is very serious in his acting and disapproves of Kyoko's reasons to get into the acting world. Yet, he cannot help but become interested in Kyoko.

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Kurama AKA Shuuichi AKA Youko Kurama is a fox demon trapped in a human body, yet he does not desire to leave this human form because of Shiori (his human mother). Kurama displays himself as a gentleman with high intellect, yet he can become a cold hearted demon that manipulates plants and kill you without hesitation.

The current age I'll be have him is 21. In this story, he is the husband of Kagome Higurashi and will be the director of the 500 Years Ago movie.

Hiei A fire demon that only cares about his sister… well only appears to care about his sister, Yukina. He can warm up to people, and he shows it by not killing them. Hiei is a person that likes to keep to himself, more like stays quiet and comes to people's help… the people he cares. His age does not matter at all… because he is old yet good looking still

**Inu Yasha**

Kagome Kagome is the reincarnation of this priestess Kikyo; therefore, she has the power of the priestess. She is a kind, sweet person; yet she gets easily annoyed if someone gives attitude. In this series, she has been collecting these jewel shards for the Shikon no Tama in the Feudal era. By now in this time frame, she has collected all the jewel shards and left her dear friends in the past (except one… her adopted fox demon son, Shippou.) She currently holds the Shikon no Tama and is taking care of the temple for family. Currently, she is 20 years old.

Shippou Who knows how old this vibrant young demon boy can be, but he sure knows how to pull pranks. He is very intelligent, sly… like a fox. He cares about other people's problems and will go up to them if he sees something is wrong. He will go out to help a pretty, shy, nice girl if he sees one in distress.

Okay, that's pretty much it for the characters. So on with the fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kyoko received notice of a movie script 500 Years Ago. She had studied her lines vigorously, and she practiced until she got sick of it… which didn't happen yet. Though, what made her iffy was that Tsuruga Ren starred in it as well. She felt happy in a sense, but she was starring WITH him. She couldn't wait, yet at the same time she didn't want it to come because Tsuruga-san is a very hardworking actor who has a great talent. Anyone could say she was intimidated, but she wanted to become like that talented actor.

Kyoko began heading her way towards the place the director decided to film the movie-the Higurashi Shrine. She never heard of the place, but she felt excited nonetheless. Though, as she reached the place, she couldn't help but stare at the long case of stairs. "Oh wow…" she said to herself.

"Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko turned around to see who it could be. "Oh! Yashiro-san!" It was Tsuruga Ren's manager… with Tsuruga Ren. "Tsuruga-sama!"

"It's nice to see you here," said Ren.

Kyoko smiled at that comment and replied, "It's nice seeing you and Yashiro-san here as well." She turned around, looking up at the step of stairs once again.

"Well, shall we head up?" asked Ren.

He began making his way up the steps with Yashiro following behind. Kyoko stared right at him, wondering how he can just be ever so calm about walking up on those long set of stairs. She dreaded marching up the steps only because it was long and… it was long. Though, she knew she had to prep herself up for the biggest role of her life! After all… she was starring in a movie WITH Tsuruga-sama (once again she thought). She had to keep telling herself that, and she knew that she will compete up to his level.

It took about five minutes to climb up the stairs, where they saw the cast and crew setting up the lights and cameras.

Kyoko looked around, wondering where the director could possibly be. "Ahh… you must be Mogami-san. I've heard so many things about you." Kyoko slightly jumped, unaware of the fact there was somebody standing behind her.

She quickly spun around to see who could have said that. She was quite surprised as well. Fairly tanned skin, gorgeous green eyes, striking red hair… the person could almost be mistaken as a female yet you could clearly tell he was a man… a gorgeous man at that. She felt baffled at this man's appearance because it resembled Corn in an inhumanly presence that existed in fairytales.

"I'm Minamino Shuuichi, the director of this film."

Kyoko's eyes widened partially and quickly took a deep bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Minamino-sama! I am thankful for the role you'll have me play an important role in your movie."

Minamino Shuuichi smiled. "Don't be so modest. I can see you have great talent, and the roles you've been playing have great emotions put into it. It's very believable, and I like that quality, Mogami-san."

Kyoko couldn't help but blush at the director's comment… it was very flattering. It wasn't too the point where it greatly bugged her. However, she felt another presence stand next to her. Looking up, she saw Tsuruga Ren looking at Minamino-san.

"Tsuruga-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Minamino. "Now that you both are here I want you to meet my wife who gave me the idea to film this movie. This is the shrine her family has owned for centuries, and it will be nice if you paid your respects towards her."

Somehow the air felt less tense… it was almost like there was a plague about to hit and suddenly the world was miraculously saved before the plague could even begin.

Minamino began leading the two actors inside the house where most of the equipment had been set up. Ren and Kyoko looked around, looking at the very traditional style of the Japanese culture. "Hold up," said Minamino as he walked upstairs.

For a couple of seconds, it was quiet. The two actors looked at each other; however, Ren diverted his attention. He caught himself staring at Kyoko, which made him uncomfortable because he shouldn't make his feelings known to her yet.

"Kagome!"

They heard Minamino call out possibly his wife's name. After a couple of seconds, Kyoko and Ren heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting."

The voice was kind and gentle… soft… almost like a sweet melody. The two saw Minamino with his wife who barely looked 18. Her face was a bit tanned with blue eyes. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, yet you could tell her hair was long. Her bangs were puffed slightly that gave a childish like look, and she could be described as beautiful.

The strange thing however was that she wore traditional priestess clothes… very baggy, so no one could tell her curves.

"Hello to you both. My name is Minamino Kagome. Just call me Kagome," she said. "You must be Tsuruga Ren… quite popular as I've heard." She paused. "And, you must be Mogami-san. You're reaching popularity ever so well."

Kyoko and Ren smiled at her.

"You two should sit down," began Minamino. "We need a full discussion of how we want you two to play out your roles."

They both complied, sitting down Seiza style at the table in the living room. Tea was served, and the discussion soon followed after.

Taking a sip of his tea, Minamino spoke in a stern voice, "I will not hesitate to fire you both if I find that you are both incapable of meeting the requirements. Harsh… but I know of that one dilemma you Tsuruga Ren faced from the drama you and Mogami-san acted in. I can't afford enough time to let anyone to find that center role because this schedule has a deadline. Therefore, I want you both to relay the contents of the movie to me as of now."

Kyoko felt shocked at the huge pressure the director was giving. It made her gulp slightly, and she had to look down unsure of the fact that she would be able to. Doubt slowly consumed her mind, but it stopped midway once Tsuruga Ren spoke out.

"The movie is about the myth of an unknown priestess who was supposedly the reincarnation of a different priestess after fifty years ago," Ren began.

"The reincarnation had the responsibility of taking care of this jewel… the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama had so much power that it was the job of the priestess to purify it. Many sought for the jewel for its unimaginable power it could give, and one was a half demon Naraku," continued Kyoko.

They were both going to continue with the description of the script, but Minamino stopped them. "Okay. Now, tell me about your characters. Starting with Mogami-san."

Kyoko felt tentative about her script because she didn't want to disappoint the director.

"It's alright, Mogami-san," spoke Kagome. "Go ahead. This is really your opinion."

Kyoko nodded. "Since I'm playing as the reincarnation of the priestess, I feel that the reincarnation feels… used. She acts like she enjoys her role because it's very important, but she really feels pressured and always tries hiding it not to worry her companions. Also, she feels betrayed because she loved her half demon companion, and it has to do with the fact that the priestess-her incarnation-is the only one he sees in her."

Kagome smiled at Kyoko. "You did a splendid job in your explanation."

During Kyoko's explanation, Tsugura Ren and Minamino Shuuichi exited from the room to discuss Tsugura's role. Soon after, they reentered.

"I need to discuss something with my wife," Minamino said. They exited the room.

Kagome and Shuuichi began their discussion. "Shuuichi-tan…" Kagome began in her playful mood.

He grumbled in response and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He pulled her close, making sure she was staring right at him in the eyes. "Don't call me that…" He pouted.

"Oh… what should I call you?" Kagome put up an innocent act.

"Kurama of course."

"Kurama? I don't see why I should," Kagome said with giggles following after.

Kurama leaned in for a kiss, which Kagome met halfway. It was a soft, tender kiss where both melted into each other. Their lips broke away, and their eyes softened as they gazed into each others' eyes.

"I love you," whispered Kagome as she hugged Kurama closer to her. Her head rested on his chest.

"I love you too." Kurama hugged her back. He began smoothening out Kagome's hair, brushing it down with his hand. He rocked their bodies back and forth… cradling her in a silent melody.

"Always away…" sniffled Kagome.

"I'm sorry," was what Kurama could only say.

The married couple just couldn't say anything after that. It was a peaceful tranquility where none had words to speak or actions to show. It was as if they only needed each other's presence to keep themselves comfort, while showing their love by embracing each other.

Kagome pushed Kurama away. "You've decided right?"

Kurama nodded.

"Okay, we'll tell them our decisions if they fit the role or not."

**End of Chapter1**

* * *

A/n: Okay, I'm going to keep switching the usage of certain people's names like Kurama. 

Kurama is Shuuichi is Youko

Keep in mind that they're all the same person.


End file.
